The Accidental Hero
by Theboblinator
Summary: Another Hero is joining the course at U.A. The only thing is, he wasn't supposed to be one in the first place! But circumstances changed, and this teen was able to join the High School that would hopefully put him onto the road of a hero. Now he just has to hope he can make it through the three years ahead of him!


**Chapter 1: Initiation**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well… Screw you too anime. So, even though it's been out for a while now, I just watched through the first season, as well as what's out of the second season, of MHA… And I can say without a doubt that this is a series that I will enjoy writing a story for. Even if my character won't have an "original" quirk… That aside though, a few extra pieces of info before I actually start the story.**

 **First off, I'm going about this a different way than most of the other MHA stories which include an OC as the "main character" that I've read so far… I'm making him the _only_ extra student. Yep, you heard right, I'm making it so that there's gonna be an odd number of students in the year. Which I'm sure will lead to some interesting developments down the line for certain situations that come up. Mainly the "Heroes vs Villains" lesson, and the Sports Festival… Which I still don't know the entirety of since the 11th episode of the second season _just_ came out today.**

 **Another thing… I need your guy's suggestions… Who the hell do I pair my character with? Cause I'm gonna be honest here, with the personalities of most, if not all, the girls in this show, I'm unsure if I could find a match for my character… Mainly cause with my writing style, it is now _impossible_ for me to write out a relationship where the girl is "innocent", "shy" or "easily embarrassed"… Which makes it hard to choose a girl in this anime… Just know I'll take suggestions. That does _not_ mean it's a poll. I'm honestly hoping for reasons for the suggested pairings and such.**

 **Anyways, one last thing… Because of the way this anime is set up, and because of how I'm going about it with how my character is added in… It's gonna be a bit difficult to get out a good number of chapters for this story so far… So, as a result, I've decided that there will probably be a good deal of "original chapters" in order to fill in some space. Especially since the anime focuses on Midori, and since my character won't be around him 24/7 that means that I'll have to find some ways to compensate for the "lost time" so to speak…**

 **Well, that's about it for now. So, I'm gonna re-watch some parts of the first season to get a good idea of how I'm gonna go about this with my character, and then I'll get to writing. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **(Side Note: Title of the story is likely to change. So if you go looking for it in the future and can't find it, instead try to remember my penname to find it later on down the line.)**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

U.A. High School… The most prestigious high school for aspiring heroes to learn at in order to have a better chance at earning a degree as either a sidekick, or a full time hero as their "job" as they grew older. Unfortunately, with a legitimate "league" of heroes, most people seemed to forget what being a "hero" truly meant, and tried to become "heroes" for more mundane reasons. The fame, money, in some cases the women or men that would flock to them, a number of other reasons, or even a combination of reasons. Very few wanted to become heroes for the _real_ reason one should be a hero.

However, there were still some that attempted to get into U.A. for the "right" reason. One such teen currently walked the halls with a small stack of flyers in his hand, looking at a map that would lead him to where he needed to go. The teen looked to be around 17 years old, which would confuse most since that would normally mean that he should already be in a high school. Not only just joining it. However, this teen was a special case. He had slightly pale Caucasian skin, grey-blue eyes, and short black hair that was just slightly unkempt, and only just went past his ears.

At the moment, he was wearing an outfit that made him stand out amongst the other teens there. Instead of a school uniform that would indicate what school he was coming from, he was instead wearing black shoes, blue jeans, and a grey jacket over a white muscle shirt Although, "wearing" wouldn't exactly be the right way of saying it… Because of his attire, many of the possible students would stop what they were doing, and send a confused glance his way, before either shrugging him off, or instead talk to their friends about why he wasn't in a uniform.

Despite this, the teen ignored them, and instead continued to follow the instructions on his flyer, eventually stopping in front of a sign that was pointing to a doorway. "The "U.A. High School Intro Course" and "Exam Orientation" huh?" The teen mutters. "Guess this is the place." He continues, eyeing the rather _large_ doorway that seemed more fitting for a giraffe to walk through.

After thinking about it a second, he shrugged as he walked through the open door. "Well, no telling what kind of Quirk a person might have." He reasons as he walks into what he assumes is an auditorium. _Though, they could have also taken into account a Quirk that makes someone more stretched out the opposite way…_ He continues in his head as he moves the flyer he'd previously been looking at to the bottom of the pile, and searches through the other ones before he finds the one that would point him to his seat.

Eventually finding it, he sits down, and puts the flyers on the "desk" in front of him, making sure to take the card that had been included out of the pile and place it on the top as he pulls out his phone to waste the time, leaning back in his chair to get more comfortable. A few minutes later, he was distracted from destroying evil green pigs by a voice speaking up to his left. "Hey, you." He hears a male voice speak up, making him pause the level and turn to face a platinum blond haired teen wearing a black male school outfit, and had what appeared to be a permanent scowl on his face. "Outta the way." The teen continues, making the grey-blue eyed teen frown in response as he leans forwards.

In response, the platinum blond haired teen scoffs, before walking past him and sitting in the chair two seats to his right. The grey-blue eyed teen rolls his eyes, before he leans back yet again, and continues messing around on his phone. After finishing a few levels, he decides to close out of the app, and instead open up his music. However, before he can pull out his earbuds, a different voice speaks up to his left.

"U-um… Excuse me…" At the sound of the new voice, the teen turns to his left to see a green haired teen that was practically shaking with nervousness, wearing the same outfit as the previous teen. "Uh, M-my seat's the one next to yours." The green haired teen continues, pointing at the seat between him, and the platinum blond haired teen. In response, the grey-blue eyed teen gives a small smile and a nod to the polite, if nervous, teen as he leans forwards, instead of the frown he'd given the previous teen. "Thanks." The green haired teen continues, making his way past the raven haired teen to take his seat.

"No problem" The teen replies as he nods to the green haired boy while plugging his earbuds into his phone, and then placing them into his ears, leaning back in his chair yet again as he scrolls through his songs, eventually settling on _Monster_ by _skillet_ with a slightly melancholy smile. _Heh, fitting…_ He thinks to himself. He continued to listen to his music for the next 15 minutes until the lights start to dim around the auditorium with the exception of the stage. When this happens, the teen pauses his music, takes out his earbuds, and starts to actually pay attention.

As he did, he noticed that standing on the stage in front of a podium was a fairly well known hero, **Present Mic**. "What's up U.A. Candidates? Thanks for tuning into me, your school DJ. C'mon and let me hear ya'!" He exclaimed before turning slightly so that his ear was facing the crowd of hopeful heroes. However, unlike the reception he was hoping for, the only reaction he got from the crowd was complete and utter silence… In response to this he turned back around to face them, raising his arms in a "what can you do" manner, despite the fact that they were shaking a bit from the lack of response he'd gotten.

"Keeping it mellow huh? That's fine, I'll skip straight to the main show. Let's talk about how this practical exam's gonna go down, okay?" He asks, pointing out towards the crowd. "Are you _readaaah_?! _Yeah_." He asks them in excitement… Only to be greeted with more silence in response. However, that silence was only limited to responses to his question, it did not include the muttering of students in the crowd, such as the green haired teen right beside the raven haired one.

"Oh my God it's the voice hero Present Mic. So cool." He says quietly and in awe of the person on stage. "I listen to his radio show every day of the week. It's so crazy nuts that all the U.A. teachers are pro heroes." He continues, despite the platinum blond haired teen telling him to shut up. Meanwhile, the blue-grey eyed student continues to watch the pro hero as he begins to explain how the initiation would work. Starting off by stating how, like their flyers had said, they would be performing 10 minute mock battles in suburban settings, the screen behind him changing from the U.A. Logo, and instead showing the setup of what was apparently the different areas they'd be seperated into.

He continued explaining how after they were released from the auditorium, they'd head to their specified stations that were written onto the cards they had. When he said this, the grey-blue eyed teen picked up his card and took a look at it, noticing it included his examinee number, and where he would be going.

 _Examinee No. 2235_

 _Test Location: Battle Center C_

The grey-blue eyed teen nodded at that, before glancing at the green haired teen beside him, to see that despite him being one number before him, he was instead in Battle Center B. _Hm, guess they don't want us to get all friendly with the people sitting beside us before we start the test so that we can't work out any strategies long term… Smart, considering heroes aren't always given that luxury…_ He thinks with a nod, before looking back at the stage to focus as Present Mic continues the explanation of the exam.

Present Mic went on to explain how there would be a point system for the three different foes they'd have to face off against in the suburban settings, and how they couldn't attack the other examinees, while the screen behind him gave "examples" in a similar manner to how an 8-bit fighting game would make it look. However, the raven haired teen raised an eyebrow at the explanation, looking down at the sheet on top of the stack in front of him as he noticed a slight inconsistency in the explanation, and what was shown on the paper. However, it appeared he wasn't the only one to notice this, as a different teen stood up a few rows in front of him with their hand raised into the air.

"Excuse me sir, but I have a question." They state, making Present Mic turn in their direction and point at them.

"Hit me!" He exclaims, and overhead light turning on and illuminating the teen in question, who had dark blue hair, was wearing glasses, and had on a tan male school uniform with a blue and white striped tie.

"On the printout." He starts, pointing at the paper held in his hands. "You've listed four types of villains, not three." He continues, a stern frown on his face. "With all respect, if this is an error on official U.A. materials, it is shameful." He states, getting a frown from the grey-blue eyed teen in response. "We are exemplary students, we expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do." He states, and while the grey-blue eyed teen can't necessarily argue, he also doesn't believe it needs to be phrased in such a way.

"Additionally, you with the unkempt hair." The student continues as he turns around to point at the green haired student beside the raven haired one, making said teen point to himself in confusion. "You've been muttering this entire time. Stop that." He says with a stern glare. "If you can't bother to take this seriously, leave. You're distracting the rest of us." He states, making the green haired student cover his mouth as he sweats a bit.

"Sorry." He manages to squeak out as he looks down, garnering laughter from most of the people around him. However, the grey-blue haired student frowns, and instead pats him on the back, making the green haired teen flinch a bit, and turn to look at him as he leans over a bit and put his hand in front of his mouth.

"A bit of nervousness is fine in this kind of situation, just maybe be a bit quieter." He suggests with a small smile, patting the teen on the shoulder, and getting an even smaller smile from the teen in question as Present Mic quiets down all the students, and goes on to explain how the fourth villain would be worth zero points, and how the examinees should treat it as more of a "trap" to avoid during the exam, and instead focus on gaining more points from the other ones. When he says this, the grey-blue eyed student couldn't help a slight frown that appeared on his face as the student from before sat down with a bow.

 _What? But... Why?_ He thinks to himself in confusion, before focusing back on the stage as the pro hero begins to finish up the explanation.

"That's all I've got for you today. I'll sign off with a little present, a sample of our school motto." He states, making the hopeful heroes focus on him and cease any muttering the last piece of info had caused. "As General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down, "A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes." Mm-Hm, now that's a tasty soundbite." He continues, before appearing to get a bit more serious. "You ready to go beyond?" He asks, before getting hyped up again. "Let's hear a Plus Ultra!" He exclaims with a wide smile to the crowd… Who once again remains silent, getting a quiet chuckle out of the raven haired teen.

"Good luck! Hope you practiced hitting more than just books!" He exclaims, before the lights turn back on, and the doors open. In response, the students all start to make their way out of the auditorium, the grey-blue eyed teen doing the same and making his way towards the doors, shuffling his flyers as he does so to bring out the map again so that he'd know the way to where he'd need to go. Following it, he made his way outside the building to where busses were waiting, and made sure to board the one that would bring him to his appropriate Battle Sector, putting in his earbuds again, and listening to music on the way there.

* * *

Arriving at the large gate that led into the Battle Sector, many of the hopeful Heroes stared up at it in awe. As for the grey-blue eyed teen, he focused less on the door, flinching a bit when he first saw it, and more on the surroundings. For more reasons than one. As he did this, he took note of a few people that he could see in the crowd of people. Such as a teen that had six arms, all connected by what looked like some kind of "webbing", sort of like what frogs had between their toes, a girl who's earlobes looked like earbud jacks, as well as one girl who had pink skin, and what looked like small horns on her head. Turning away from the crowd and looking around the actual area they were in, the teen's eyes were brought to a large platform that had a pro hero standing on top of it.

 _Probably to watch over all of us and see judge what's happening inside the area. Determine whether they need to step in at any point._ The teen thinks, before he notices something, the Pro Hero was **Sniper** , a gun toting hero with an appearance that the teen likened to McCree from Overwatch. He watched as the hero brought a hand up to his ear, and nodded, before looking at the panel in front of him, and preparing to press a button while the crowd continued to get ready, or talk amongst themselves. When the teen sees this, his eyes widen and he quickly turns to the doors.

Just as he'd thought, they started to open, in complete _silence_ , making it so that all the distracted teens in the crowd had no idea that the test was starting. With that in mind, the teen gained a serious look, and readied his Quirk. His legs, clothes included, suddenly became a mess of black and red tendrils for a second, before they'd shifted so that now he was wearing black combat boots with metal soles, and they appeared just slightly more muscular. Not that you could really tell due to his jeans. Then without a word, he pushed off the ground, and shot through the still opening doors into the Battle Sector.

"Hey! What's he doing?!" He heard a random teen call out behind him as he flew through the air further into the sector. The muttering that came from the crowd ceasing as the rest looked at where the first teen had pointed, and saw the raven haired teen sailing through the air into the city. The response didn't come from Sniper, or a different student. Instead, it came over multiple speakers set up around the different Battle Sectors, with Present Mic being the one to speak through them.

" _We're starting! Get moving! There are no countdowns in real battles, and they could start at any moment! That young man in Battle Sector C realizes that! Run, run, run listeners! The rest of you are wasting air time here!_ " He exclaims, and after a split second, the words register to everyone listening, and they all take off into their respective Battle Sectors to find robots to fight. As for the grey-blue eyed teen, he'd spotted a 1-pointer as he descended to the ground, and adjusted his trajectory so that he landed on top of it, the force of gravity, plus the added muscles in his legs, crushing the robot into scrap metal upon his landing.

 _One point on the board, dozens more to go._ He thinks to himself, before the red and black tendrils appear to replace his legs again, and they return to normal, with the exception of him still wearing the black combat boots with metal soles. That done, he takes off further into the city, keeping a lookout for any "villains" to beat as he goes. His first actual opponent came in the form of a 2-pointer leaping down from the side of a building it had dug it's "legs" into, and blocking his way forwards, making the teen skid to a stop. "Not the wisest decision you hunk of metal." He says as the lone optic in the robots head focuses on him.

As it did so, it noticed the mass of tendrils around the teen's right arm… Before a second later, it didn't see anything. The answer to the unspoken question of "why" was due to the knife like appendage currently buried into its head, the sharp part piercing the robot, while the rest of the blade merged with the whip-like appendage of black and red tendrils with extra knife-like parts sticking out occasionally, that the teen's right arm had become. He then retracts his whip-like arm, right before the head of the robot exploded.

"And that's three points total." He says as he quickly rushes past the robot's body as it crumples to the ground without a processor to work with. As the raven haired teen continued, he noticed a few other examinees that were taking out the other robots. He saw the pink skinned girl create what looked like some kind of goo in her hands, before tossing it at the head of a 1-pointer. The result was the goo revealing itself to be acid as it burned through the robot's head, and destroyed the processor inside.

At the same time, looking in a different direction, the teen saw the girl with the earphone jack-like earlobes extend them, and plug them "into" parts of robots, before somehow making them explode. After changing his feet again to leap up and land on a different 2-pointer, he saw the six armed teen from earlier on top of a roof, appearing to look around with said arms outspread. A few seconds later, he took off in a different direction, away from where most of the teens were currently destroying robots. _Must be using his Quirk for super hearing somehow._ The teen figured. _And found a place with plenty of robots, but hardly any people._ He continues, before smirking as he gets ready to go after him, only to stop when he's surrounded by a 3-pointer, four 1-pointers, and three 2-pointers. At the sight, the teen could only smirk.

"Okay you guys, you're making this too easy." He says, both forearms and hands being covered in the tendrils, before they change into a set of claws. "At least make it a _challenge_!" He exclaims with a wide grin, plunging his new set of claws into the ground, and holding them there. Mere seconds later, spikes came out of the ground below the robots, destroying the 3-pointer, all of the 2-pointers, and 2 of the 1-pointers. The remaining two used their single wheel "legs" to motor past the spikes, and drive towards the teen.

"That's more like it!" He exclaims, before leaping up as one of the 1-pointers attempts to swipe at him with its large arm, allowing him to slice it off with one of his clawed hands, and then plunge his other one into its head, off-lining it. When he did this, the other one immediately aimed the Gatling gun attached to both hands at him, and let loose a stream of bullets. In response, the teen leapt off the first 1-pointer, taking the arm he'd amputated with him.

"Hey now, that's a good idea." He comments, transforming his hands back to normal as he easily rips the Gatling gun attached to the arm he was holding off the plating, and tossed the latter to the side as he hefted the gun and aimed it at the robot that had shot at him. A split second later, the bullets he shot tore through the optic of the 1-pointer, off-lining that one as well. The teen game a small smirk in response. "And that brings me up to 18 points." He says as he tosses the gun to the side, and takes off to find more robots to take out.

He quickly took off down an alleyway, which emptied into a street that was connected to a large five-way. He ran towards it, looking around for any robots to take out. He didn't expect for a group of three 3-pointers, seven 1-pointers, and one 2-pointer to suddenly come charging down three of the five streets at him. At the sight, the teen gained another smile, and quickly transformed his right hand and arm into a large Khyber knife-like blade appendage, which he brought behind him as he crouched low.

"Not your smartest move charging me head on you bastards." He says as the 1-pointers, the 2-pointer, and a single 3-pointer continued to charge him, while two of the 3-pointers slowed down. As the robots closed in, the teen transformed one of his legs to make it more muscular, and quickly pushed off the ground when he decided the robots where close enough, resulting in the teen spinning in a circle in one place for a few seconds. The result was the bladed appendage tearing through five of the 1-pointers and the 2-pointer, while the paper thin air that was "cut" by his blade arm destroyed the last two 1-pointers, and the 3-pointer that charged him.

When he stopped spinning, he immediately kicked off the ground towards one of the remaining 3-pointers, bringing his blade-arm up and over his head, before striking down with it and stabbing the robot in its "head", off-lining it. That done, he quickly leapt off, changing his arm back to normal as he did so, before landing on the ground beside it, and gripping a piece of the plating on its side. With a yell, he quickly threw the 3-pointer's body like it weighed nothing at the last one, the collision with the already unstable body causing an explosion that destroyed the last 3-pointer.

"And that's 36 points." He comments, before taking off down the undamaged street. He continues to run through the city, taking out robots left and right, before he ends up back on the main street with almost all of the other examinees. Taking a look around the area, he could easily make out the battered and destroyed robots in the area, while the examinees counted off their points to themselves much like he did, or bickered with one another about kill-stealing.

As he continued to look around, he noticed that any robots in the area that weren't already destroyed would quickly be dealt with before he could reach any of them. With that in mind, he turned around and got ready to head off somewhere else to rack up more points. However, he was stopped from doing that when a series of large explosions suddenly rocked the city, causing all the examinees to turn in their direction after they'd taken out any robots they may have been fighting. The sight that greeted them was not one that filled them with hope.

The robot that the examinees could see easily dwarfed the skyscrapers around them, and as it stared down at them with its glowing red eyes, the words of Present Mic, reminding them all to avoid this 0-point obstacle, returned to them all. And the examinees did exactly as he'd suggested. They ran as if their lives depended on it, while at the same time, they took down any robot that was in their way, bringing up their scores in the meantime. However, there was one teen who didn't run, and as he grit his teeth, he made his opposition known to both the examinees around him, and the people watching the exam.

"What the _hell_ do you think you bastards are doing?!" He yells, bringing the running examinees to a halt as the teen turned his head, keeping the 0-pointer in his sights, but also glaring at the forms of the teens who had been retreating mere seconds prior. What the teen didn't know, was that he had brought the attention of the people watching away from a different mass of screens, which had just shown the green haired teen taking out the 0-pointer in Battle Sector B.

"What does it look like we're doing?! We-" However, the teen that was yelling was cut off by the grey-blue eyed teen.

"It looks like you're running away!" He exclaims, making the ones who had, indeed, been running look at him in confusion. "You're running from your _duty_!" He continues, making the confusion raise, along with shock, in the students, while the adults watching the exam suddenly focused their attention on him more intently. Even the Pros on the platforms stopped for a moment as his voice came through their earbuds from the mics placed around the Sectors, even as they continued to pay attention to the time.

"You all want to be heroes, don't you!?" The teen questions those that had been running away, before turning back to the 0-pointer that had begun to move towards him, and the rest of the examinees. "Well despite that, it seems you forgot one of the main parts of being a hero." He continues, the tendrils reappearing around his legs as they change to become slightly more muscular once again. "We don't run… We don't cower… Because at the end of the day…" He trails off, before leaping high into the air, easily reaching the same height as the robot's head.

"We're meant to save _lives_!" He exclaims, tendrils writhing about his entire body as he allows gravity to take hold of him, and he starts to fall back down towards the ground, speeding up as he falls, while his hands morph back into the claws. Seconds later, he impacts the ground, claws first. The result is instantaneous. Just like before, spikes protrude from the ground. However, the force, and size, of them had increased tenfold, and as such, they skewered the 0-pointer like it was a shish kebab. Mere seconds later, as the spikes retreated back into the ground, explosions began to rock the large robot, before it collapsed in on itself, creating a large pile of debris in the middle of the road.

During this time, the teen that caused this panted from the toll this took on him, but mustered up the strength to turn his head and glare at the gaping faces starting at either him, or the pile of scrap metal. "And that means…" He pants out. "That we don't let a villain continue to rampage through the city, putting civilians at risk, just because we _think_ we can't beat it." He says, before he takes his claws out of the ground and changes them back to normal as he pushes himself onto his feet, panting and swaying as he does so. "That's what I view a hero as… So tell me…" He continues, staring at everyone in front of him.

"What do _you_ see as a hero?" He asks, a serious look in his eyes as he stares down the group in front of him.

* * *

 **Name: Roy Mercer**

 **Quirk: Body Morphing – He can morph his body in a variety of different ways, but he needs to have a clear picture in his mind of how it will look, and what it can do, first.**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Aaaand, that's a wrap folks! At least, for this first chapter it is. Alright, alright, so I promised that I'd try my best to get out the second and third chapters of my other story before now, but honestly, this week did _not_ go how I was expecting it to. As a result, I ended up watching MHA for the first time, found it interesting, and decided to write a story for it… And just know people, this is just the beginning.**

 **Anyways, the big thing here. My character taking out the "0-Point" robot with only a bit of trouble… Now, he may _seem_ OP because of this feat but… … Yeah, okay, no "buts" here. In a _certain_ way, he is OP. However, I have a reason for this… And that reason is a part of his backstory! So, you'll have to wait till later on in the story to learn about just _why_ my character is so powerful. But, if you want a bit of a hint, it's _not_ because of his… "Quirk"…**

 **Another thing, his speech at the end. I'll admit, I kinda made it up as I went along, but the sentiment behind it? _That_ was me. I mean, seriously, watching through it the first time, when I heard Present Mic say to "avoid it, it essentially just an obstacle", my first thoughts on the matter were "But… This is basically a simulation… Meaning all the robots are supposed to be villains… Including that one. So shouldn't that mean that instead of running, the heroes should try their best to take it on? As a hero, you wouldn't leave a villain to roam the streets just cause it's supposedly powerful. You're supposed to do your best to take it on!"**

 **So, I put that thought process I had into Roy during this scene, and made my feelings known to you guys reading it. This being said however, there is… another side, to Roy… One that all you reading will most likely see within the next few chapters.**

 **With all this being said, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'm looking forwards to seeing you all in the next one!**


End file.
